Dansei No Orugasumu
by Nad D Owens
Summary: "Eso es lo mejor de él", pensó: "yo no soy así". Le quería. Tenía claro que el otro muchacho no compartía sus preferencias sexuales, pero aquellos sentimientos que llevaba en su interior habían estado tanto tiempo ahí metidos que necesitaba sacarlos a la luz. Sí, le quería. (YAOI)
1. Prefacio

**PREFACIO**

Escudriñó los rostros de la muchedumbre. Por fin distinguió a la persona que buscaba, y se dirigió hacia ella con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, pero el chaval no se dio cuenta de su presencia, así que le cogió bruscamente de la muñeca y lo obligó a que se diera la vuelta: el chico lo miró, con una expresión que iba desde el desconcierto hasta el puro terror.

-¿Qué haces? -Preguntó, casi chillando: comenzaban a llamar la atención de la gente, que los miraba, curiosa, así que bajó los ojos, incómodo, intentando no causar tanto alboroto. Al mismo tiempo buscaba el modo de soltarse del intenso agarre al que estaba sometido, pero no era capaz. Mientras, el otro chico sonreía, tenso, conteniendo su enojo: su labio superior se había retraído de forma que la parte baja de los dientes estaba a la vista; sus cejas se arqueaban de un modo poco natural.

-Vamos -respondió secamente: su voz siempre había sido ronca, pero esta vez sonaba mucho más grave de lo habitual, y, como la postura de sus hombros, parecía tirante, a punto de estallar; como si de un momento a otro fuera a ponerse a gritar. Le dio una sacudida al brazo del chico: quería sacarlo de allí, de aquella multitud hambrienta de espectáculo.

-No -dijo el otro, confuso y un poco molesto; a pesar de su incipiente enfado, bajó la voz para que los demás dejaran de mirarlos -: primero dime qué sucede -"cuéntame qué te ocurre", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta por temor a molestarlo.

El chico negó con la cabeza, rígido; miró a su amigo, intentando infundirle la confianza suficiente para que dejara de cuestionarlo y se fuera con él sin hacer más preguntas: tenía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle entender, pero no sabía cómo explicarle cuál era la causa de su comportamiento. Turbado -porque no conseguía que las palabras salieran de su boca -, desvió un poco la mirada del rostro confuso del muchacho. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que su amigo tenía compañía: dos camaradas de equipo -que conocía de vista -lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

Soltó al joven, angustiado y avergonzado a partes iguales; se aclaró la voz y contestó escuetamente:

-Aquí no -intentó encontrar algo de apoyo o comprensión en los ojos del chaval, pero no lo halló, así que fijó la mirada en el suelo y volvió a hablar, aunque esta vez su voz parecía un ruego -: ven conmigo -el otro seguía mirándolo, cada vez más desconcertado -, por favor -sus palabras eran súplicas que enmascaraba cuidadosamente bajo una expresión llena de rabia.

-¿Para qué? -Preguntó el muchacho, sacudiendo la cabeza como si aquello le resultase sumamente descabellado. Aún así lo miraba atentamente, tomándose en serio todo lo que le estaba diciendo, por extraño que sonasen sus palabras nerviosas y apuradas: "eso es lo mejor de él", pensó el otro chico: "es la persona más paciente y bondadosa que conozco. Con una sola mirada, puede distinguir hasta el cambio más mínimo en el rostro de una persona: se fija en los detalles".

-Tenemos… -¿qué le podía decir? ¿Que tenía que contarle algo importante? ¿Que se sentía frustrado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que no había comprendido el porqué? ¿Que ahora que lo entendía necesitaba contárselo a él? Específicamente a él -que hablar -dijo sin embargo, y repitió, como para convencerse a sí mismo-: tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué? -Preguntó esta vez su amigo, cada vez más confuso; exasperado, el otro muchacho tiró de él con fuerza para alejarlo de su pandilla y poder explicarle la situación a solas, aislados de todo el mundo, pero él no se iba a mover sin una buena causa.

"De nosotros", pensó el otro chico para sus adentros, aunque no dijo nada. Únicamente negó con la cabeza un par de veces y lo miró con audacia, esperando que reaccionara asintiendo y siguiéndolo como un perro fiel: no lo hizo; se notaba perdido y cada vez más preocupado.

Así que, con su nerviosismo en aumento, intentó aferrar el brazo del muchacho para apartarlo de su grupo, sin permisos ni contemplaciones. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue la palma de su mano; sus dedos chocaron contra la piel áspera y cálida y ambos jóvenes se miraron durante un momento incómodo. El primer chico (el que había ido en su busca) le cogió la mano con afectación, haciendo encajar sus dedos como si fueran las piezas de un puzle. Desviaba los ojos hacia otro lado: no era capaz de afrontar la reacción de su amigo, aunque lo observaba lacónicamente de vez en cuando; éste se había sonrojado, y sus ojos lo examinaban de forma franca, más confusos que nunca.

Comenzó a caminar, tirando de su compañero todavía estupefacto e intentando obviar lo que acababa de hacer: tenía sus ojos fijos en todas partes menos donde realmente necesitaban estar. El otro empezó a seguirle torpemente cuando él gruñó, exasperado, un escueto "ven".

La multitud se apartaba en la mayoría de los casos para dejarles pasar, pero en ocasiones tenían casi que pelearse con la gente, encontrándose muchas veces en posiciones incómodas: eran situaciones en las que la distancia era ínfima o se rozaban, y en todas ellas los dos bajaban los ojos y musitaban una disculpa, como si se hubieran descubierto mutuamente haciendo algo que estaba mal.

Hacía calor, y el abundante gentío empeoraba la situación: las manos de los jóvenes estaban sudadas y resbaladizas, pero a pesar de ello el chaval no soltaba la mano de su colega, como si necesitara cerciorarse de que seguía a su lado o como si temiera que fuera a escapar si se viese liberado de su apretón.

A medida que se alejaban de las calles principales se reducía el número de transeúntes: de repente, el chico al que llevaba de la mano pareció más decidido (dispuesto a afrontar aquello cuanto antes). El otro lo observó, pensando qué le diría, cómo procedería. No tenía ni idea de relaciones, y menos de una de ese tipo. Estaba convencido de que su amigo no compartía sus preferencias sexuales, pero lo que sentía llevaba mucho tiempo incubándose en su interior y ya no podía contenerlo por más tiempo.

Le quería.

-Oye… -dijo entonces el chaval, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos -ya no hay mucha gente. De… ¿de qué querías hablar? - Le temblaba la voz: estaba inseguro. Por un momento se planteó dar un tirón para soltar la mano, pero no lo hizo: notaba la palma del otro muchacho rozando la suya, dándole calor y, en cierto modo confianza. Necesitaba esa seguridad.

Le dio a su amigo un ligero apretón -cediéndole la oportunidad de que separase sus manos -para recordarle que estaba ahí y que todavía esperaba una respuesta. Lo miró en una especie de pregunta silenciosa, observando sus rasgos concentrados. Parecía sumido en un mar de incertidumbre, como si no supiera qué decir. Buscaba las palabras, pero no las encontraba: "me gustas", quería gritar; no era tan complicado, y sin embargo parecía tan difícil...

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos? -Preguntó en vez de confesar lo que tanto anhelaba clamar en voz alta: intentando ganar tiempo, buscando la forma de envalentonar su lengua asustada.

El otro chico rió: era una risa nerviosa, suave, clara; deliciosa.

-¿Era por eso por lo que estabas tan preocupado? -Dijo, notablemente más confiado, pero entonces vio la cara de su amigo y la seriedad volvió a su rostro: se obligó a afrontar la cuestión con precisión, pero las primeras palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron: -No sé… -frunció un poco el ceño: -La verdad es que no hace tanto que empezamos a hablar, pero… -entonces se detuvo, abochornado. Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo que resultaba encantador.

-Pero... ¿qué? -Preguntó el otro, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho; la esperanza estaba pintada en sus ojos. Miró sus manos unidas, fuertemente apretadas, y le imprimió a esa imagen toda la fuerza que poseía: no quería olvidar el momento. Casi sin pretenderlo comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de su amigo; al instante se apartó, como si se hubiese quemado, y deshizo el fiero agarre en el que envolvía los dedos del chico. El fuego que sentía hace apenas unos instantes se convirtió en escarcha, y el frío empezó a reptar por su brazo. ¿Le ocurriría al otro lo mismo?

"Qué... esto es...", pensaba éste: "qué extraño". Intentando pasar por alto lo ocurrido, intentando incluso obviar el brinco que había sentido en el pecho cuando su colega había acariciado con su piel suave la suya, más áspera, se obligó a recordar lo que estaba diciendo.

-A veces… siento como… como si… -¿las palabras sonarían tan absurdas como lo hacían en su cabeza? -como si… nos conociéramos desde siempre. Como si estuviéramos... -"¿predestinados? No, cállate: no digas eso" -Como si supiéramos... cómo se siente el otro sin necesidad de palabras. Siento que puedo confiarte secretos que a nadie más le diría, y que me lo paso mejor a tu lado que con la mayoría de la gente -tragó saliva de forma ostentosa y observó a su amigo en busca de alguna reacción. El otro chico lo miraba, casi lo penetraba con sus ojos: parecía adentrarse hasta lo más hondo de su ser. Embobado, simplemente lo observaba, con el ceño un poco fruncido y la boca entreabierta. El chaval se sintió molesto, casi le parecía que hubiera sido violado, aunque de una forma mucho más profunda: el otro había leído en su interior, había visto todo lo que pensaba y sentía y había desenmascarado secretos que ni él mismo sabía que poseía.

Le incomodaba, y mucho, porque no quería que se diera cuenta de lo que había sentido cuando le había tocado, esa sensación tan extraña y maravillosa. Tampoco quería que supiera lo avergonzado que se sentía por aquellas palabras que le acababa de dar -¿por qué las había dicho? Le habían salido solas-. Abochornado, rehuyó su mirada.

-No… -se aclaró la garganta: había sonado débil (casi aterrado, a decir verdad) -¿no tenías algo importante que decirme?

El joven seguía embelesado con sus ojos, con sus ojos y con su boca de labios rosados. ¡Maldita sea! Quería besarlo, ahora mismo. ¿Se atrevería?

Hizo una pregunta a la desesperada, intentando decidir si lo haría.

-¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora? -En su voz no había rastro alguno de debilidad. "Eso es lo mejor de él: su valentía, la forma en la que afronta las cosas, con decisión implacable. Eso y el modo en el que entrelaza las palabras para formar cosas hermosas. Yo no soy así", pensó el chico.

Pero no entendía lo que el otro había querido decir.

-¿Qué? -Graznó. Lo observó, inseguro, y se obligó a entender la cuestión, a estudiar las facciones del chico: "¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora?" -No... Sinceramente, no creo que ni tú lo sepas, pero... pero estás nervioso, eso sí. Así que... te sientes inseguro, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista- "y no entienda el porqué", pensó, y continuó hablando, rápido, torpe, con sinceridad: un torbellino lleno de verdad y emociones -. Hay... algo en tus ojos, pero no... no lo había visto antes - el otro sonrió; quería gritarle: "es amor" -. Y pareces impaciente y... tienes miedo. -Estuvo a punto de añadir: "y me asusta que estés asustado".

Su amigo asintió secamente y lo miró largo rato, sin argumentar, sin moverse. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, preguntándose qué se sentiría al besar aquella boca que le tenía como loco; mientras tanto observaba la mueca de su amigo: sí, iba a besarle.

Le cogió de las muñecas, de ambas, con decisión, y lo apoyó contra una pared: no muy bruscamente, porque no quería hacerle daño. Sólo lo suficiente como para demostrarle que iba totalmente en serio.

-¿Qué…? -Era unos centímetros más bajo, pero también más fuerte, así que no habría problema, pensó. Desoyó la pregunta asustada de su amigo y pegó ambos cuerpos hasta que no hubo ni un pequeño resquicio entre ellos. "¿Y ahora qué?" Esperaba que su amigo cerrara la boca y apretara los labios, pero no lo hizo: seguía farfullando preguntas sin sentido, nervioso, descolocado, como en estado de shock. "Tanto mejor", pensó. Así sería más fácil.

Se inclinó un poco y acarició su cuello con la punta de la nariz, dándole una última oportunidad de que cerrara la boca. Pero no podía hacerlo: aunque creía que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era empujar con fuerza a su supuesto colega para parar aquella tontería, desde que éste le había tomado de las muñecas había perdido el control; se sentía sin fuerzas, y le dolía el pecho. Esperaba sus labios sin saber muy bien qué sentiría: no creía que resultase doloroso; supuso que sería incómodo. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no le daba un empujón y echaba a correr? Miró al otro, que tenía los ojos cerrados, y se obligó a retraer los labios; sin embargo, no era capaz. Observó su boca, que se acercaba con lentitud, y se preguntó por qué avanzaba tan despacio. Se descubrió preguntándose, así mismo, qué se sentiría al rozarla. De repente, estaba impaciente por notarla.

Por fin su amigo le besó; con suavidad, en contra de lo que deseaba: le pareció lo correcto. Pegó sus labios a los del otro chico, que los tenía entreabiertos, y muy suavemente hizo que encajaran, que el suyo superior se metiera dentro de la boca de él. Mordió la piel del muchacho con suavidad y dulzura, y mientras tanto le acarició los brazos, las manos, el cuello; sus dedos subían y bajaban, y allí donde lo tocaban su amigo sentía llamas. Ardientes, cálidas, lo llenaban de arriba abajo y estallaban en su interior junto con un sentimiento tan placentero y punzante que lo embargaba. Gimió quedamente, preguntándose por qué quería más: más caricias, más besos, más él.

Todo empezaba y acababa con el fuego, siempre había sido así: y le encantaba. Cerró los ojos como le había visto hacer al otro y se soltó de su agarre para abrazarlo y apretarlo contra sí. Las cosas estaban bien de ese modo: ellos dos, juntos, nada más. Abrió un poco más la boca para dejarle un espacio de mayor amplitud al otro; éste lo aprovechó durante unos instantes: metió la punta de la lengua entre los labios del chico, probó el sabor de su boca y deshizo el beso, confuso por la actitud del muchacho pero feliz: deseoso de más. Sonrió al dueño de su corazón estirando tan sólo un poco las comisuras de sus labios, casi con timidez.

Éste se apartó sin más preámbulos, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y una vergüenza palpable. Intentó bajar los ojos, pero su amigo consiguió cogerle de la barbilla para observar más de cerca su rubor: era adorable.

Por fin le dijo lo que había ido a contarle:

-Te quiero y me gustas. No como amigos -recalcando la palabra "amigos" le miró fieramente, dispuesto a afrontar cualquier desafío, porque ya había combatido lo más duro: aquella confesión -: te quiero de verdad. Como… -bajó los ojos, abochornado, pues aunque no lo aparentaba, era un joven tímido y tierno: muy, muy tierno. Siguió hablando, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada puesta en sus zapatos -como para volver a besarte. Y abrazarte, y… -alzó el rostro para contemplar la expresión del otro al pronunciar las siguientes palabras: -ser tu novio.

Su amigo lo miró de forma tímida, sintiéndose tan violento como él mismo: al principio con sorpresa, después con ternura infinita, inundando su pecho de una sensación hermosa. Esperó con impaciencia su respuesta, o la ausencia de la misma: finalmente, el muchacho dijo:

-Creo… creo que siento… lo mismo -tras exhalar aquellas palabras dejó caer su cara en el pecho de él: estaba confuso, incómodo, exhausto por aquel baño de emociones y muy reconfortado por la presencia de su cuerpo cálido y sedoso. Cuando el otro le acogió entre sus brazos con fuerza, volvió a sentir las lenguas naranjas acariciándolo, extinguiendo su conciencia, hasta que todas sus dudas desaparecieron y sólo quedó el fuego.

5


	2. Capítulo 1: OSCURIDAD

_Madrugada del 17 de enero, doce años antes_

Abrió los ojos únicamente para sumirse en una nueva oscuridad: ésta era menos densa que la otra, y a través de ella podía distinguir los objetos que lo rodeaban, conocidos y personales. Solo con verlos se sintió más seguro, pero sus certezas se desvanecieron cuando volvió a escuchar el ruido. No era consciente de que aquel sonido era una repetición; había sido su predecesor el que lo había despertado.

Aterrado, alzó su manita y tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor, pero éste parecía haberse desplazado durante el breve lapso de tiempo en el que se había quedado dormido, y no era capaz de alcanzarlo. Cada vez más asustado, metió el cuerpo bajo la colcha, para que las cosas malas no pudieran llegar a él: tiró del edredón con fuerza, de forma que cubriera su rostro, y se ovilló, con las manos sobre las rodillas y éstas, a su vez, contra el pecho.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó pensar en los regalos que le darían por su cumpleaños, dentro de cuatro días: su padre le había asegurado que recibiría aquel balón de la tienda de la esquina, ese que estaba expuesto en la vitrina de honor. El niño sonrió de forma perezosa: recordaba haberse pasado horas enteras pegado al cristal mientras sus padres hacían las compras, mirando la pelota con sus ojos brillando: en esos momentos siempre se imaginaba chutando el cuero de color rojo, goleando a todos los equipos a los que se enfrentaba (mentalmente).

¡Eso es: fútbol! Intentó pensar en Nakamura Shunsuke, su ídolo (¡el mejor centrocampista de todos los tiempos!): empezó a jugar en su cabeza un partido contra el Celtic de Glasgow, del cual Nakamura era capitán. Por supuesto, le venció (¡cuatro a cero!, nada menos) manteniendo imbatida su portería, pues su equipo tendría una defensa invencible.

Frunció el ceño: ¿quién podría ser su portero? Él, por supuesto, sería el delantero estrella, así que quedaba descartado... Bueno, ¿y qué más daba? Ya tendría tiempo para decidirlo cuando fuera famoso y todos quisieran unirse a su equipo.

Relajó la expresión de su rostro y se imaginó a Nakamura reverenciándolo, halagando su increíble chut mientras se intercambiaban las camisetas (ambas con el dorsal número diez). Sonrientes, estrechaban sus manos, y entonces… entonces…

Entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y sus pensamientos ya se habían vuelto del todo confusos e inconexos, el ruido que lo había despertado sonó por tercera vez: era un chasquido, muy parecido al crepitar de las llamas, aunque aquello era imposible, porque mamá y papá nunca dejaban encendida la chimenea.

El niño, despierto de nuevo, apartó el futón bruscamente, con un terrible presentimiento abriéndose paso en su pecho: el sonido de un cristal estrellándose contra el suelo fue el detonante final para que se levantara y echara a correr, aunque temiera la oscuridad y tuviera la certeza de que algo malo iba a pasar.

El tatami resonó con fuerza cuando sus pies descalzos chocaron contra él. La puerta estaba entreabierta (porque así, si el pequeño sentía la necesidad de ir al baño en medio de la noche, no haría tanto ruido): la abrió por completo y cruzó a toda velocidad el pasillo.

-¡Mamá, papá! -Gritó, entrando a trompicones en el cuarto de sus padres: su madre fue a su encuentro, envuelta en una manta gruesa: sus cabellos rojos resaltaban aun en la negrura de la noche. Cogió al niño entre sus brazos y lo alzó, visiblemente preocupada.

-¿Qué te ocurre, cielo? -Preguntó, y posó una mano suave y cálida sobre la frente del pequeño para comprobar si tenía fiebre. -¿Estás bien? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? -El niño se abrazaba a ella con todas sus fuerzas, intentando ser valiente. "No voy a llorar", se decía. "Tengo que avisar a mamá y a papá".

-Abajo se escuchan ruidos -dijo finalmente, de forma atropellada, temblando contra el pecho de su madre -: no me dejan dormir. Creo que hay alguien en el salón; ha debido encender la chimenea, y por eso se escucha el fuego… -aquella respuesta inverosímil le sonaba, por alguna razón del extraño mundo infantil, muy cierta y lógica.

La mujer lo dejó en el suelo y observó al niño, extrañada. "Espera un momento aquí, amor", dijo con voz dulce, y un momento después desapareció en la oscuridad para despertar a su marido.

-Cariño -azuzó mientras zarandeaba al hombre que dormía bajo la pila de mantas -, nuestro hijo cree que el fuego está encendido. Quizás deberías comprobarlo… ¿Estás seguro de que apagaste bien el hogar?

El hombre se levantó con rapidez, con una expresión inexplicable en su rostro: algo parecido al terror, descendiente directo de la sospecha, nublaba sus ojos ambarinos. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos negros, un gesto que siempre hacía cuando estaba nervioso: su mujer compuso una mueca de profunda preocupación.

-La chimenea… la has apagado, ¿verdad? -Pero él no se movía: parecía absorto. Miró por un momento a su mujer, una occidental de nacionalidad francesa que se había convertido, desde el momento en el que la había conocido, en _"la unique"_. Él, cinco años mayor, japonés de pura cepa, se encontraba en el exótico país en un viaje de negocios, y al ver pasar a aquella joven con su cabellera ígnea ondeando, supo que jamás volvería a fijarse en otra persona.

-Claro que lo hice -aseguró, volviendo de repente al presente -. Iré a comprobarlo, por si acaso, pero me acuerdo perfectamente; tú también estabas allí -intentó recibir algo de apoyo, pero su mujer estaba demasiado asustada por la incertidumbre como para razonar, así que el hombre simplemente se levantó para cumplir con su deber de marido.

Él sería el primero en morir.

En el umbral de la habitación estaba el pequeño, agarrado al marco de la puerta. Miraba a su padre con una intensidad devastadora: parecía rogarle que no se fuera, como si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir de antemano.

-Papá -dijo, y él se quedó quieto, volviéndose para dedicarle una sonrisa ajada a su hijo -, ten cuidado -y la sonrisa se convirtió en otra cosa, en la certeza de que algo malo pasaba. Por supuesto, no es normal que tu hijo de cuatro años afronte un problema con más valentía que tú; así que echó a caminar, cuadrando sus hombros, fingiendo sentirse seguro: debía ser el superhéroe de su pequeño. Hasta el final.

Años más tarde, esto sería lo último que recordaría el niño: los horrorosos gritos de su padre, envuelto quizás en llamas, y a su madre, abrazándolo fuerte con lágrimas en los ojos y diciéndole que, pasara lo que pasase, fuera valiente. Después había ido corriendo al armario y había sacado de él un bonito balón con un lazo adornándolo: el regalo prometido.

-Felicidades -susurró la mujer en el cuello del chiquillo, que la miró, a su vez, sorprendido: no lograba entender nada. ¿Por qué su madre le daba su regalo, si todavía faltaban cuatro días para su cumpleaños? Le miró, con la boca abierta a punto de estallar en una pregunta, pero no pudo articular ni una palabra.

La belleza francesa lo agarró con furia y lo envolvió junto a su balón en un fuerte de edredones y mantas. Después abrió la ventana y lanzó aquel fardo con todas sus fuerzas, aplicando la furia intensa de la desesperación, la ansia tenaz de aferrarse a la vida.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, confundiendo al niño, que se agarraba de forma imperiosa a su pelota. Momentos después sintió el intenso golpe contra la espalda; el dolor le recorrió las entrañas de arriba abajo.

Luego la nada acudió, presurosa, en forma de ángel vestido de negro, y se lo llevó a la oscuridad para liberarlo de aquel sufrimiento.


End file.
